Konoha's Will of Fire
by ink-splatter
Summary: “I’m sorry I’m such an idiot I didn’t notice. I see you now and I will never look at anyone else anymore but you, so please, open your eyes and look at me once more…" after that last shocking manga chapter...


A/N: Naruto's not mine. Yes, I'm still alive.

**KONOHA'S WILL OF FIRE**

For a moment time stopped in Naruto's world. He knew that the Kyuubi had released six of its tails. He knew that it will wreck havoc one way or another. He knew that his body will be part of the onslaught, but why? Why is it that he could not feel? Pein said that he will suffer intolerable pain, but why, in contrary of what was said to him, he just could not feel?

At that moment Naruto stood before eternity. In front of Kyuubi's cage, infront of Konoha, and most important of all, infront of the only person who had accepted him without any restrictions. He stood before her, her last words echoing in his mind, his heart, his soul. All this time there was one existence who loved him unconditionally. Who sees him as her most important person. Who suddenly showed him the golden light in his white-washed world of struggle. And he just saw her will of fire. It was getting dimmer but it glowed steadily, unwavering. Everything happened in a split second. Naruto knew that he must not let his light be extinguished at any cost. Right then and there he promised that he will do anything to keep her fire burning. And he is one who never backs out of his word. _His way of a ninja_.

With dead calmness and determination Naruto slowly reached for Kyuubi's prison gate, his hand brushing the seal of long ago. He saw everything. He saw what happened the time Kyuubi attacked Konoha. He saw the Fourth, standing proud and tall, wearing a smug smile on his face as he sacrificed his life to win over the monster, and somehow he knew he could win this battle. Chakra flowed through him steadily, cool-blue chakra which seemed to douse Kyuubi's fiery red core. Slowly, gently he stepped inside the cage, touched Kyuubi's stunned face and molded their chakras together. He knew that the six-tails had done damage to his opponent but he wanted to end the battle with his own hands. He wanted to make Pein understand that one should not live on vengeance or some blind philosophy. You should just live as how you want your life to be and for Naruto, living means keeping the precious people in his life safe. Kyuubi seem to understand, reluctantly he bowed down over his vessel's dominance. While Pein struggled to recharge, the six-tails slowly disappeared one by one until a crimson-haired Naruto stood amidst the chaos done. He walked over to Pein,

"I don't know what twisted belief you have but this is as far as you can go in harming my home and my loved ones. Konoha's will of fire flows in my blood too and I'm sorry if it has lost any meaning to you but I'm going to end your suffering right now." With that, a gigantic blood-red rasengan formed in his hand and Pein seemed resigned to his fate as he closed his eyes for he knows that finally, he will be free from all sufferings.

After the explosion, Naruto hurried over to her broken-body. He lifted her up into his arms ever so gently, afraid he'll do further damage if he jar her even slightly. Red-gold eyes scanned her over, tears forming in their depths but a smile curve his lips as he saw her still burning will to live. He stroked her cheeks to rid them of blood that had stained her porcelain skin.

"I'm sorry I'm such an idiot I didn't notice. I see you now and I will never look at anyone else anymore but you, so please, open your eyes and look at me once more…Hinata-chan…"

And thus he leaned in for a kiss, transferring his life force to fuel up Hinata's flickering life. His crimson-dyed hair slowly returned to its sun-kissed color and when he opened his now blue eyes he smiled, for beautiful lavender ones look right back at him and he tightened his grip on her as she said,

"I only see _you_, Naruto-kun…always and forever…"

And thus Konoha's _**will of fire**_ burned more brightly than before.

**A/N**: _where did that come from?? Uh, I don't know too but I just had to write it down _ I'm sorry if it's really weird or if I got details wrong, I skipped a few chapters so I'm not that 100% on some facts and details, still, this is how I wanted that last shocking chapter to end ^_^_


End file.
